The Baby in the Dream
by KiraKria
Summary: Brenn and Mr.B. The cute couple, completely AU. This takes place in the world where the lab is a club, and B&B are as cute as ever. Spoilers for EitB. One-shot series. Rating may got up. I don't own Bones. Only the baby who happens to be in the dream
1. May 2009

**The Baby in the Dream**

_**A/N: This is a continuation of the ending scene of the Bren/Mr.B part of EitB. It was just too cute to pass up. These are 1 or 2-shots strung together. They're not necessarily in order. Chapters will be dated.**_

_May 2009

* * *

_

They did not have their wine that night. In the morning, the block around The Lab could hear the squeals of joy as Angela, Daisy, and Sweets found out about the baby. Zach, Vincent, Wendyl, and Fisher took the news calmly, and congratulations were passed around.

It took a few weeks for the morning sickness to hit.

A Monday evening found Brenn in her office, laying down on the couch with an empty garbage bin beside her. She could hear the voices and the music from inside the main part of the club and yearned to go and help Booth take care of things. She could not do so though, because as soon as she sat up, she was sick to her stomach.

Hearing someone approach the office, Brennan closed her eyes, hoping she would not be noticed. If Booth knew how sick she was feeling, he would send her home. He was the only one who would be coming to check on her at this point, or so she thought.

"Sweetie."

Angela.

Trying to ignore the hostess would not work. She would have been woken up by the weight beside her, and the scent of what she assumed was to be her supper.

"Not hungry..." the club owner muttered weakly, moving her hand to cover her face, The last thing she needed was for Angela to figure out what was wrong.

"Bren..." The other woman began, a threatening tone to her voice, "You've got a baby to worry about. You need to eat."

"Not if it's going to end up in the garbage bin I don't." was the argument, as Angela took another look at her friend and employer. She did seem a bit green, and she would not normally be laying down yet.

"You've got to eat something. I'll go see if Sweets has any crackers behind the bar."

Knowing that it was true that she had to eat, the usually stubborn Temperance Brennan gave the fight up. Trusting Angela not to spill too much, she simply closed her eyes again, actually falling into a comfortable sleep.


	2. August 2009

**The Baby in the Dream**

**_August 2009  
Kicking _**

* * *

They did not have their wine that night.

It was four months after Brenn told Mr. B about the baby. She could feel the fetus, as she called it much to the dismay of her husband, moving around. Mr. B couldn't feel it.

Not deterred, every time Brenn's hands flew to her midsection, his were never far behind. He never felt a thing. He never let his dissapointment show, knowing that this was special for Brenn, and that he would fell the baby kick eventually. It hurt a bit though, to know that his wife shared something with his child that he could not.

Until today.

They were standing on the level above the club, observing how well their patrons enjoyed the new band when Brenn inhaled quickly, her hands both flying to where she felt... It must have been a foot or an elbow. Booth's hands joined hers, and for the first time, he felt the tiny kick of the life he and his wife had created together, a simple bump to his hand, but it evoked emotions so strong, he was nearly speechless.

"Is that..." Booth started, as shocked as he had been when he first found out about the baby.

"That is the fetus." Brenn replied, smiling at his reaction to her statement. The look of awe and wonder. He would be a good father, she decided, though she knew that long ago. She was taken slightly off guard when Booth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. He simply held her, thanking God that he had her and that he was sharing this experience with him.

A squeal shattered the moment, as Angela came barreling over.


	3. August 2009 part 2

**The Baby in the Dream**

**_A/N This is a response in part to someone's question about why Angela came squealing over. It's a dabble of sorts._**

**_And as for the slightly profane comment about Baby Brennans, you never know what will happen. I don't even know yet._**

**_On another note, I'm looking for a beta reader. I'm basically writing these chapters during meetings and at school, then posting them at home, and I don't have the time to proof-read them. If you're interested, please PM me._**

**August 2009**

**_Kicking, part 2

* * *

_**

A squeal shattered the moment, as Angela came barreling over.

Brenn and Mr. B jumped apart, though their hands lingered over the baby bump developing on Brenn's midsection. Angela sighed to herself, before launching herself forward again.

"Brenn, is the baby kicking? Can I feel her yet?"

"Yes Angela," Brenn replied, smiling, "The fetus is kicking, and you would be able to feel it if you wish."

Angela squeaked, and Booth moved his hands to let her place hers on his wife's abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, watching a look of wonder similar to the one that had blossomed on his face only moments before appear on her features.

Noticing what was going on, over the night everybody who worked in The Lab were able to feel the future employee practise the same skills his or her mother had.


	4. October 2009

**The Baby in the Dream**

**_October 2009  
Dizzy_**

They did not have their wine that night.

Seven months into her pregnancy, Brenn was getting frustrated. She could never find where she left her keys, and she was always tripping over her own too feet. That had been going on for a while though, and something new developed that she did not like one bit.

She was dizzy.

Brenn stood up a bit too quickly to get the phone as Angela and Zach walked in, and she pitched forward as the world began to spin around her. Angela managed to wrap her arms around her pregnant friend before she could fall, as Zach got the phone. It was a prank call, and after using a number of big words on the poor kid, which the caller most likely did not know the meaning of, he hung up, turning his attention back to Brenn.

Angela had moved her to the couch on one side of the office, watching her boss' face. The poor woman's eyes were closed, and as she was seated, she sighed. "This is getting old." she muttered, though her employees picked up on it.

"When did this start happening?" Angela managed to ask, as she gently rubbed Brenn's back, trying to make her feel better.

"This week. Every time I stand up too quickly I get too dizzy to stay up. It's normal though. I'll be fine in a minute." was Brenn's answer

"Sure sweetie. Just make sure you let Mr. B know. If there's anything we can do, let us know." Angeela replied, getting up. Brenn seemed to be back to her normal self, and Zach had already excused himself. She stood, smiling at her friend before she left.

_Great._


	5. September 2009

**The Baby in the Dream**

**September 2009**

**_Where is it?_**

* * *

They did not have their wine that night.

It was when Brenn was about six months along that everything seemed to go missing. This time, she couldn't find her keys.

Rushing around her appartment, Brenn tried to focus her mind, though it wandered to where her keys could be. They weren't in the drawer near the door, or the dish for her phone and keys. That was empty. She had looked on the kitchen counter. Not there. Her search of the livingroom was also unsuccessful. She had even tried looking in the bathroom. Brenn growled to herself. At this rate, she'd never be out the door in time to get to her doctor's appointment.

Looking around the livingroom once more, she couldn't see the elusive keys. She sighed to herself before reaching into her pocket, searching for her cell phone. _I'll have to call Booth for a ride._ she thought, though her fingers brushed against metal instead of plastic.

Keys. Her keys. They had been in her pocket that whole time! She didn't have to call Booth!

Shaking her head, she checked her other pocket for her cell phone.

_Not again!_


End file.
